Frostcest Fun
by whispermy-serenade
Summary: Jack meets Human! Jack, aka Jackson. They have a little fun. Sprinkled with lemony-lime goodness. CAUTION: SMUT-ROLLED. OKAY, not that much but still.


**_Frostcest_**

**_Fun_**

This is probably not gonna be good cause my brain broke down halfway. Anyway, this is for my sister, who loves Jack. c:

* * *

"Y-you're… me?" A confused Jackson stood, staring uncertainly at the boy with white hair and azure eyes standing before him.

"I _was _you," Jack replied, smirking at the brunette. "Right now I'm Jack Frost, guardian of fun."

"Fun?" Jackson frowned, but let the corners of his lips turn up seconds later. "Do you wanna have some fun then?"

"Sure," Jack agreed, and walked closer to Jackson.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked innocently.

"You know," Jack began, lowering his lashes in a seductive manner, which Jackson cocked his head at. "There are a lot of ways to have fun…"

He let his sentence trail off, waiting for the human him to get it. All Jack got was a confused look, to which he sighed and reached out for Jackson's arm.

"Follow me!"

* * *

"I don't see how this is fun…" Jackson sighed, trying to hide behind the sofa in the apartment that Jack had dragged them to.

"C'mon, don't hide," Jack protested, pulling off his hoodie.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd turn off the light," Jackson rolled his eyes, feeling cold in his underwear. In his hands he held a pair of cards – a two and a three.

Jack smirked, drinking in the pale chest that was bared in front of him, though the pink nipples were hiding behind the sofa – though he'd gotten a glimpse of them when Jackson had taken off his shirt.

The pair was playing strip poker on Jack's suggestion – and so far, Jackson had to take off all his clothes save for his underwear, whereas Jack had on his pants and underwear.

"C'mon," He began again, moving towards Jackson. "Show your cards."

Glaring in both embarrassment and resentment, Jackson handed his cards over face up.

"I lose," Jack muttered, showing his hand of a pair of twos. He reached down and unbuckled his belt, slipping off his pants.

There was something about his smooth, sure movements that scared Jackson a little. Just how confident was that guy in his looks?! Feeling even more chilled in the air-conditioned room, Jackson shivered.

Noticing the shiver coming from Jackson, Jack grinned.

"Come on; let's hurry up so we can get warmed up."

With a wink, he shuffled the cards and distributed them again.

* * *

Jackson had not expected this to happen. To be stark naked, on a white, pristine bed, with an immortal, cold reflection of him on top of him was not really a fun thing.

"Uh…" Jackson began nervously, not sure what to say in such a situation.

"Just let me," Jack chuckled before lowering his mouth against the brunette's.

Jackson felt another shiver rack his frame, feeling Jack's cold tongue inside of his mouth, probing around and exploring. It felt strangely erotic, and Jackson had to bite back a moan.

Cold hands slid down to his waist and held their positions there, pulling Jackson against the other's solid body as Jack slid his tongue out and kissed down Jackson's jaw to his neck. Sharp teeth sank into the soft flesh at Jackson's neck, and the brunette let out a strangled moan at the sensations bombarding him.

Jack loved the feeling of the brunette – he was warm, solid, and he was so real. The heat that rolled off Jackson's body was something that Jack couldn't describe, but it was something that surrounded him, caressing him like the sensual touch of a lover.

Moaning and straining his body against the others, Jackson couldn't mutter a single word of what he wanted to say. It was the first time someone had touched him, and to have it be a male – it made the whole experience even more erotic as he felt a cold tongue lap at his neck, right on the mark that he'd felt Jack make just now.

Jack slid his hand down more, and took Jackson's member into one hand. He began to pump it, stroking and sliding his palm against the length. The brunette bucked against his pleasure hand, and Jack smirked, leaning down to give a sucking kiss to one of Jackson's nipple, swirling his tongue around the tiny nub and watching in fascination as it bloomed under his ministrations, puckering up against the long, languid motions of his tongue.

Throwing his head back, Jackson let out another loud moan and bucked again.

Jack then sucked on the skin, travelling down the milky skin of the brunette's stomach to where his pleasure hand was still pumping Jackson's member.

Once he hit the brunette's pelvis, he let go of the member, moving his hand to hold it more lightly as he took a breath and swallowed the head of Jackson's phallus.

A strangled moan came deep from Jackson's throat as he keened lowly, sensations bombarding him as he felt moist, wet heat on his member. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the soothing sucks of Jack's mouth, and started to move his hips to the white-haired male's tandem.

Jack went along the length, sucking and licking as he worked his mouth on the others member.

"Jack, Jack- I- It feels weird- Something's-!" Jackson's words got cut off as he experienced his first orgasm.

The brunette's body shook with the force of his orgasm, and he felt his sperm surge out of his member into the others waiting mouth. Jack continued to linger there, swallowing all of the cum that had been flowing out of the others member.

"That's delicious," Jack licked his lips, enjoying the taste of the other on his tongue. "You should turn on your stomach to make this easier."

Jackson turned over obediently, just wanting to feel good from Jack's sexual ministrations. It was his first time, and he felt nervous as a virgin, and that was something he wanted to voice out to Jack, but something in the white-haired male's eyes told him that he would be gentle, and that he wouldn't be hurt.

The brunette swallowed thickly, still feeling turned on by how Jack had sucked his member earlier, and stared up at Jack, eyelids half-closed with lust.

Jack moved and hovered over the brunette's body and lowering one hand to place a finger against the quivering entrance. Forming a snowflake and letting it melt quickly, he managed to let his fingers become a little lubricated and he pushed one digit into the tight hole. Jackson groaned in pain, feeling his walls tighten around the finger that had been inserted into him.

"A-ah… That hurts… Jack…"

The brunette found himself moving against that one digit more as he soon grew more accustomed to the pain, and found pleasure in the motion of being penetrated. He shivered, feeling anticipation for the larger member to come later.

Seeing how Jackson was reacting, Jack smirked and pushed another digit in and seeing how the brunette rocked his hips against his hand. Short pants were leaving their mouths as the sexual tension built up.

Jackson pushed in a third finger and began to push in even deeper, watching as Jackson writhed under him in pleasure.

"Jack- A-ah!"

A second orgasm cut off the brunette's words again. Jackson felt tight walls surround his fingers as Jackson came on his hand.

Jack chuckled, "Someone's really excited… and passionate."

He got no answer except for a loud moan.

Once Jackson loosened up, Jack slid his fingers out and surged up to meet Jackson's lips in a hot, passionate kiss.

"I'm going in," He whispered hotly against the others lips.

Jackson nodded a little, not wanting to break their lip contact.

Moving and positioning himself to the entrance, Jack pushed into the tight hole with his phallus, and moaned at the tightness surrounding his member. Jackson shifted uncomfortably, feeling a little pain and discomfort from the large penetration.

Jack pushed in as deep as he could and stayed there, watching for signs of change from pain and discomfort to pleasure from Jackson's facial expression and body language.

Pants filled the silence between them, and Jack rested his forehead against Jackson's. Sweat ad formed on both of their bodies and Jack looked into the brunette's passion-filled eyes, searching for any hints of lingering pain.

Jackson looked up and nodded a little, signing that he was ready.

On seeing the small acknowledgement, Jack slid out slowly until he was almost out, before he pushed back in, earning moans of pleasure from both of them. The urge to fuck the brunette until they were both worn out snapped, and Jack began to piston himself in and out of Jackson quickly, in fluid and quick strokes.

"Ah- Ah- Ah- Ah!"

Jackson's moans came in hitches as Jack pushed in and out of him, and Jackson moaned again and again.

The white-haired male grabbed a nearby pillow, and quickly sliding out of the other, he folded the pillow in half and pushed it under Jackson's tailbone to have more leverage. Nudging the brunette's legs open even further, Jack buried himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Jackson keened again and moaned his name softly as Jack continued to drive into his ring of muscle with fast, hard thrusts.

Jackson grabbed at the sheets and moaned, pressing his chest against the bed as Jack continued to piston in and out of him quickly.

Without warning, Jackson careened over the edge and came quickly and heavily, tightening his muscles against Jack's member. The clamping of Jackson's muscles on his member was too much for Jack to take, and he came as well, right into Jackson.

Their moans rung in the air as they both had come to an orgasm together. Exhausted pants filled the gaps of silence between them as they tried to catch their breaths. Finally finding the strength to speak, Jackson look back at Jack, who had collapsed on him after turning him around to lie on his back. His member was still buried inside, but that was the least of Jackson's problems.

"That… was actually quite fun."


End file.
